


Sweaters and Scarves

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Writing Gifts [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: When they were getting ready to leave Brent noticed a hole in Duncan’s knit scarf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dude just ugh.
> 
> for Sugarpucks

Brent had an entire box in his basement dedicated to winter clothes. He had exactly: 7 pairs of mittens and gloves, 8 winter hats, 1 Russian style faux fur hat, 4 different scarves, 3 pairs of boots (one of which was wool lined), 4 ugly sweaters, 2 normal sweaters with a Christmas theme, 5 pairs of earmuffs, 1 pair of light up antlers on a baseball cap, and finally 2 santa hats, one with candy cane stripes and the other a plain red one with white lining.

Duncan had 2 sweaters, 1 scarf, 1 toque, 2 sets of gloves (no mittens), 2 pairs of boots and 1 heavy wool winter coat.

To say Brent loved Christmas was an understatement. Brent went all out for the winter holidays. His place was a mass of reds and greens and some blues. Some soft white lights and silver tinsel. And no one ever mentions the gold pinecone wreath with holly and pine branches on his door.

Duncan was the only one to mention it in the locker room, drying his hair off after his post practice shower. “Look, it’s obscene and tacky. Well- actually it’s you in a wreath.” Duncan said with a toothless grin, hearing a few laughs from the room.

“Oh hush. It’s perfect, let me enjoy my tacky decorations.” Brent smiled at his love.

He watched Duncan roll his eyes but keep his mouth closed. He was pulling his pants on when he heard a soft tear from Brent’s stall.

“Dammit, not again.” Brent huffed. He was looking at where his old winter sweater had caught on one of the stall hooks. The stitching in the side was coming loose and Brent snagged it. Duncan’s eyes lit up when he figured out what he was getting for his boyfriend for Christmas, even if he had tons already. Brent always loved winter gear, especially when they went home to see their own families.

Duncan decided a soft brown colour would look good for Brent.

When they were getting ready to leave Brent noticed a hole in Duncan’s knit scarf.

“Do you want me to get you a new one?” Brent asked softly, poking his finger through the fraying yarn.

“No thank you. I like this one. My mom made it for me a few years ago.” Duncan looked at the offending finger. “I’ll wear it until it disintegrates thank you very much.”

Brent took his hand away and just smoothed the scarf down Duncan’s chest. “Okay honey, maybe not a new scarf then.” He gently scratches Duncan’s clothed chest.

Duncan looked at the already falling apart and fraying scarf. It was starting to itch around his neck where it was worse. “Actually- now that I look at it, yeah, I wouldn’t mind a new scarf. I have a mama Keith blanket anyway.”

The smile that Brent had lit up his face, eyes bright at the new gift he could get Duncan. “Okay, I have one in mind.” He laughed softly. He leaned in to softly kiss a red beard framed mouth, lightly kissing soft but slightly chapped lips. “You can take it home and unwrap it in front of your folks so you can pretend to be surprised without me there to add pressure.” Brent smiled.

“Shut up, you know I’m a bad liar and my Dad can see right through my ruse.” Duncan looked at soft brown eyes. “Love you.”

Brent pulled Duncan softly by his scarf ends when he tried to pull back to grab his coat. “Love you too you goof.”


End file.
